Eyes can lie or not
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Ziva fait une découverte innatendue en fouillant un tiroir de son bureau. Cette simple esquisse, laissée par l'ancienne occupante, réveillera une douleur qu'elle tentait pourtant de fuir.


**_Disclaimer: NCIS n'est pas à moi, malheureusement...je ne fais que les empreunter pour mon plaisir et celui des autres (du moins je l'espère!)_**

**_Un autre oneshot mettant en scène Ziva...Une autre idée qui ne voulais pas me lâcher avant que je l'aie finalement couchée sur papier. J'attends impatiemment vos impressions!_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lyana_**

La jeune femme était assise derrière son bureau, dans la pièce maintenant presque déserte. Elle bossait sur ce fichu rapport depuis des heures et elle l'avait presque terminé. À son avis, les américains se compliquaient beaucoup trop la vie. Qui aurait cru que mettre derrière les barreaux les criminels demandait autant de paperasse. Les assassiner avait ses avantages, l'un d'entre eux était, sans contredit, l'absence de rapport à rédiger ! L'imprimante venait de terminer son travail et elle relu rapidement son compte-rendu de leur dernière enquête. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apposer sa signature au bas de la dernière page mais son stylo refusa de laisser la moindre trace d'encre sur le papier. Elle soupira, irritée. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et tout semblait s'acharner sur son cas depuis le début de la journée. La jeune israélienne parcouru un moment le fouillis qu'elle avait mis sur son bureau à la recherche de quoi écrire avant de se souvenir qu'elle en avait vu une boite de crayons-billes dans le dernier tiroir, remplis de fournitures de bureau, en faisant le ménage des affaires de l'Agent Todd quelques semaines auparavant.

Elle aperçut finalement ce qu'elle cherchait au font du tiroir sous une pile de feuilles et un paquet d'agrafes. En bataillant pour sortir la petite boite de carton du tiroir quelque chose attira son attention. Elle retira une pile de feuille qui masquait partiellement l'objet de sa curiosité et lorsqu'elle pu finalement distinguer ce dont il s'agissait, son cœur manqua un battement et elle se sentit défaillir. Avec précaution, elle dégagea l'esquisse froissée et la posa sur le bureau. Du bout de ses doigts tremblants elle traça les contours du visage familier. Elle reconnu dans ce portrait le style de l'Agente qui avait occupée précédemment ce bureau. Son trait de crayon assuré mais plein de nuance avait su rendre à l'objet de son dessin un air réel troublant. L'expression dans les yeux de celui-ci était si près de la réalité que Ziva en eu le souffle coupé. Ses yeux s'étaient malgré elle remplis de larmes et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Agrippant le portrait d'une main légèrement tremblante, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

Les pas de la jeune israélienne la menèrent à la morgue. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et elle savait qu'a cette heure, elle ne risquait pas d'y rencontrer qui que ce soit. Ducky était rentré quelques heures plus tôt, après être passer par le bureau de Gibbs pour lui remettre les conclusions finales de l'autopsie et Jimmy Palmer avait été absent toute la journée en raison d'un virus qui l'avait cloué au lit. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent avec leur chuintement habituel et elle se dirigea au fond de la pièce. Elle s'adossa contre les portes métalliques des tiroirs réfrigérés et se laissa glisser au sol. Le reflet argenté des lumières de secours sur les tables d'autopsie donnait à la pièce sombre une ambiance étrange, légèrement surréelle. La jeune femme posa à nouveau les yeux sur la feuille qu'elle tenait toujours et même malgré la pénombre qui régnait autour d'elle, le regard, presque vivant, de celui dont elle avait été si proche la percuta de plein fouet. Une blessure qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier était de nouveau à vif et Ziva David, Officier du Mossad, ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

***

Le Docteur Mallard roulait en direction du NCIS. Il avait remis une copie de son rapport à Gibbs plus tôt ce soir-là mais il avait réalisé, peu de temps après être rentré chez lui, qu'il avait oublié d'y joindre les interprétations des radiographies du crâne de son dernier visiteur. C'était le travail de Palmer habituellement et en l'absence de ce dernier, le bon docteur avait été débordé et cela lui était sorti de l'esprit. Heureusement, l'infirmière qui prenait soin de sa mère avait accepté de rester plus longtemps et il pourrait réparer cette erreur.

Ducky salua au passage le garde de nuit lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment du NCIS et se dirigea sans attendre vers son antre. Aussitôt qu'il eut franchit les portes de verre, il se figea sur place. Quelque chose clochait. Au son étouffé de quelqu'un qui sanglotait, il s'avança doucement jusqu'à distinguer la frêle silhouette de la jeune israélienne recroquevillée sur elle-même de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle tenait à la main, mais quoi que ce puisse être, cela l'avait mis dans un état épouvantable. Il savait que derrière sa façade froide et distante, se cachait une jeune femme sensible, mais il lui avait certainement fallut tout un choc pour qu'elle perde ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions. Il combla la distance qui le séparait toujours de sa jeune collègue et s'agenouilla doucement afin de se trouver à sa hauteur. Elle n'émit aucun signe laissant croire qu'elle avait eu conscience de son arrivée alors il se racla doucement la gorge avant de commencer à voix basse :

« Ziva, ma chère, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Malgré le ton chaleureux que le bon Docteur avait employé et ses efforts pour éviter de faire sursauter la jeune femme, celle-ci bondit vivement sur ses pieds, portant la main à son arme en faisant face au visiteur inattendu.

« Mon Dieu, Ziva ! Ce n'est que moi, lui lança le légiste en se relevant brusquement et reculant prudemment de quelques pas.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, Ducky, lui répondit la jeune femme, embarrassée, en se détendant immédiatement.

- Ça va, ma chère, ne vous en faites pas. Si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous faites dans mes quartiers à cette heure et ce qui vous à mise dans un pareil état, l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Ce n'est rien, Ducky, la journée à seulement été très longue. Je vais y aller, répondit-elle rapidement en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, elle ne pouvait pas. Surtout pas à l'un d'entre eux. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé échapper l'esquisse lors de sa réaction défensive un peu plus tôt. Elle se retourna pour ramasser le portrait mais Ducky la prit de vitesse et le récupéra, dans le but e le lui rendre. Son regard se posa pourtant sur le portrait et il se durcit instantanément. L'éclat de douleur qu'elle y décela fit remonter le nœud d'émotion qui lui nouait toujours l'estomac. Tout à coup, la jeune israélienne n'eut plus qu'une envie, envie très loin de son caractère habituel, fuir. Courir aussi loin que ses jambes voudraient bien la porter pour s'éloigner de se cauchemar qui la poursuivait. Le Docteur Mallard lu probablement la détresse de la jeune femme sur son visage car lorsqu'il la vit esquisser un mouvement de retraite, il interrompit son geste en posant délicatement sa main sur son bras et lui dit d'un ton rassurant :

« Venez avec moi, un thé vous fera le plus grand bien, j'en suis certain. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas. Ducky la fit asseoir sur un tabouret et s'affaira à préparer le chaud breuvage qui, il l'espérait, arriverait à calmer sa jeune amie. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que le bon docteur leur verse chacun une tasse du liquide brulant et prenne place près d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent malgré lui sur le portrait qui avait été posé près d'eux sur la table métallique. Il sursauta lorsque la jeune femme pis la parole :

« Elle était douée, très douée, commença-t-elle. Ses yeux, c'est vraiment lui. Il avait changé après ça. Il avait perdu cette lueur dans son regard. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, animée par sa haine pour celui qui c'était servi de lui de la pire des façons et qui l'avait manipulé, pour son seul intérêt personnel, sans se soucier des conséquences.

- Ce jour là, fit simplement le docteur en montrant du doigt la date au bas de l'esquisse, dans la morgue, elle a dit avoir vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, qui l'avait empêché de le tuer. Après cela, elle s'en est voulu, elle avait l'impression d'avoir faillit.

- Elle n'avait pourtant pas tort, pas encore. C'était un agent exceptionnel, il a toujours pu masquer ses émotions mais il avait une faiblesse, ses yeux. Si vous portiez attention, ils ne mentaient jamais complètement. Elle a vu la parcelle d'humanité qu'il y avait toujours en lui à ce moment-là. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il a complètement oublié celui qu'il avait un jour été.

- Après qu'il l'ait enlevée ? demanda le légiste, curieux de nature. Il devait admettre que cet homme l'avait toujours fasciné.

- Oui, il y a un peu moins d'un an, après qu'il ait eu un accrochage particulièrement violent avec le Directeur adjoint David, les choses ont changé. Nos contacts sont devenus de plus en plus rare, il était profondément engagé dans sa mission avec le Hamas. Il faisait son travail, me faisait régulièrement ses rapports sur une ligne sécurisée, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Je n'y ai pas porté attention à ce moment-là, si je l'avais fait, une innocente serait toujours en vie.

- Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas votre faute, ma chère enfant.

- C'est en me plongeant dans son regard une dernière fois cette nuit-là que j'ai compris, mon frère était perdu, jamais je ne retrouverais celui que j'avais aimé et à qui j'avais fait confiance, celui qui avait assuré mes arrière et qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Gibbs avait raison, j'avais eu tort, alors j'ai tiré.

- Je sais, j'ai su immédiatement le prix que vous aviez dû payer pour vous tailler une place dans l'estime de ce cher Jethro, lui répondit d'un ton réconfortant le légiste en posant sa main sur son bras. Il ne vous aurait jamais accordé une telle confiance et une place dans son équipe s'il en avait été autrement. C'est un leader incroyable et un interrogateur hors pair, mais son regard en dit bien plus long qu'il ne le croit. Ce soir là, lorsque vous m'avez appelé, j'ai vu la façon dont il vous regardait, et j'ai compris. N'ayez crainte, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi.

- Merci, Ducky, répondit elle simplement après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable.

- Ce n'est rien, chère enfant. Jethro a tort sur au moins une chose, les yeux ne mentent pas, pas si l'on sait ce que l'on cherche. Lui, par exemple, cachent bien des blessures dans son regard d'acier et Tony, derrière cet air enfantin, laisse parfois entrevoir sa vraie personnalité, cette maturité qu'il tente de nous faire oublier. Timothy et Abby sont les plus faciles à déchiffrer, leurs yeux sont une fenêtre ouverte sur leurs émotions.

- J'avais remarqué, lui répondit doucement Ziva. Abby me déteste, ses yeux sont clairs sur ce point.

- Ce n'est pas vous, elle détesterait n'importe qui dans votre position. Elle n'a simplement pas accepté le départ de Kate. Laissez-lui un peu de temps. _Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, il poursuivit_ : Dans vos yeux à vous, derrière cette détermination se cache une grande sensibilité et bien des démons. On n'en a qu'un bref aperçut de temps à autre, mais vous ne le masquerez jamais complètement. Il y a aussi ce même éclat, ajouta-t-il en touchant doucement le portrait des doigts, cette volonté de vous battre pour ce en quoi vous croyez et cette lueur d'humanité. C'est ce qu'il avait perdu. Cette nuit-là, dans ma voiture, il s'est montré plutôt convainquant lorsqu'il m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans la mort de Kate. Pourtant, vous avez raison, il avait changé. La gentillesse qu'elle avait vue dans son regard, qu'elle a si bien rendue sur papier, elle était complètement disparue.»

Ils terminèrent en silence leur tasse de thé. La jeune femme était maintenant beaucoup plus calme. Cette discussion lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle remercia le bon docteur et celui-ci lui rappela qu'il était toujours là si elle avait besoin de parler. Le légiste la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de travail et délicatement, glissa les doigts le long du petit instrument métallique, souvenir de cette journée terrifiante, qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé sur aucun autre patient et qu'il gardait maintenant en souvenir de sa jeune amie disparue. _Vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher, ma chère enfant. Vous aviez raison. Les yeux ne mentent pas. _

***

Cette nuit-là, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, la jeune femme passa un long moment, le portrait à la main, à en mémoriser les moindres détails, puis, elle le replia doucement avant de le déposer dans une boite. Une photo, datant de plusieurs années auparavant attira son regard. Les enfants souriants innocemment devant l'objectif lui semblait presqu'étrangers. Une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le couvercle qu'elle venait de refermer sur ses souvenirs. _Je n'ai pas tué mon frère_, pensa-t-elle alors en glissant le coffret de bois à son endroit d'origine, sous son lit. _J'ai appuyé sur la détente, j'ai mis fin à tout ça, mais il l'a tué. Il a détruit notre famille. Je suis désolée, Agent Todd, j'aurais dû savoir. Je vous promets de veiller sur eux. Merci, merci de m'avoir rendu mon frère, le vrai Ari. _

Assise sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les genoux ramenés sur la poitrine, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et c'est avec à l'esprit l'image de son frère, le regard brillant d'un éclat à la fois vif et doux qu'elle croyait avoir oublié, que la jeune femme sombra finalement dans le sommeil.

**_Fin_**


End file.
